Touch panels are used in various applications to replace conventional mechanical switches; e.g., kitchen stoves, microwave ovens, and the like. Unlike mechanical switches, touch panels contain no moving parts to break or wear out. Mechanical switches used with a substrate require some type of opening through the substrate for mounting the switch. These openings, as well as openings in the switch itself, allow dirt, water and other contaminants to pass through the substrate or become trapped within the switch. Certain environments contain a large number of contaminants which can pass through substrate openings, causing electrical shorting or damage to the components behind the substrate. However, touch panels can be formed on a continuous substrate sheet without any openings in the substrate. Also, touch panels are easily cleaned due to the lack of openings and cavities which collect dirt and other contaminants.
Existing touch panel designs provide touch pad electrodes attached to both sides of the substrate; i.e., on both the "front" surface of the substrate and the "back" surface of the substrate. Typically, a tin antimony oxide (TAO) electrode is attached to the front surface of the substrate and additional electrodes are attached to the back surface. The touch pad is activated when a user contacts the TAO electrode. Such a design exposes the TAO electrode to damage by scratching, cleaning solvents, and abrasive cleaning pads. Furthermore, the TAO electrode adds cost and complexity to the touch panel.
Known touch panels often use a high impedance design which may cause the touch panel to malfunction when water or other liquids are present on the substrate. This presents a problem in areas where liquids are commonly found, such as a kitchen. Since the pads have a higher impedance than the water, the water acts as a conductor for the electric fields created by the touch pads. Thus, the electric fields follow the path of least resistance; i.e., the water. Also, due to the high impedance design, static electricity can cause the touch panel to malfunction. The static electricity is prevented from quickly dissipating because of the high touch pad impedance.
Existing touch panel designs also suffer from problems associated with crosstalk between adjacent touch pads. The crosstalk occurs when the electric field created by one touch pad interferes with the field created by an adjacent touch pad, resulting in an erroneous activation such as activating the wrong touch pad or activating two pads simultaneously.
Known touch panel designs provide individual pads which are passive. No active components are located in close proximity to the touch pads. Instead, lead lines connect each passive touch pad to the active detection circuitry. The touch pad lead lines have different lengths depending on the location of the touch pad with respect to the detection circuitry. Also, the lead lines have different shapes depending on the routing path of the line. The differences in lead line length and shape cause the signal level on each line to be attenuated to a different level. For example, a long lead line with many corners may attenuate the detection signal significantly more than a short lead line with few corners. Therefore, the signal received by the detection circuitry varies considerably from one pad to the next. Consequently, the detection circuitry must be designed to compensate for large differences in signal level.
Many existing touch panels use a grounding mechanism, such as a grounding ring, in close proximity to each touch pad. These grounding mechanisms represent additional elements which must be positioned and attached near each touch pad, thereby adding complexity to the touch panel. Furthermore, certain grounding mechanisms require a different configuration for each individual touch pad to minimize the difference in signal levels presented to the detection circuitry. Therefore, additional design time is required to design the various grounding mechanisms.